Slowly Drifting Away
by DuncanandGwen4ever
Summary: When Trent keeps abusing Gwen will Gwen get help or will she die trying? Find out in Slowly Drifting Away.
1. Chapter 1

**Duncan P.O.V**

I was sitting at the school lunch table waiting for Courtney and Gwen to come by. I haven't seen them yet because we only have lunch together.

Gwen was my best friend and Courtney was my girlfriend. Courtney always tried to start fight with Gwen but Gwen would just ignore her. Sometimes I wish Gwen was my girlfriend but she had her loser boyfriend Trent.

Anyway so I was sitting there eating until Gwen sat down.

She was wearing a black shirt with red skull, black booty shorts, black converse and a black hat that covered her face. She also had black hair with red streaks. Her hair went to the middle of her back and it was straightened. She wore black eye shadow and clear lip-gloss. Even though she was my bet friend I had to admit she looked hot.

"Hi Sunshine." I said.

"Hi" she said.

Her voice sounded shaky and scared, and she had her face down the whole time. I wonder what happened.

"What's wrong Sunshine" I asked.

"Nothing" she said.

I could hear her tearing up. I lifted up her head and took off her cap. She tried so hard to keep it on but she failed. When I took it off I was shocked! She sat there with a black eye!

"Who did this to you?" I yelled.

She was about to answer but her phone rang.

"Just a sec" she said.

She looked at her phone and whispered shit! She answered her phone. You could hear whoever called her screaming. Her eyes widened and she looked scared. She said "ok I'll be there" and she hung up. She got up and said I'll talk to you later. Then she ran out the door.

I had to know who did this to her. Whoever it was they were going to get there ass kicked.

**Gwen P.O.V**

I walked in the lunch room scared to death. If I saw by Duncan he would want to know what happened last night.

* Flashback *

Gwen come back here! Trent yelled.

No your crazy! Gwen yelled.

Trent ran after Gwen and pinned her to the floor. He punched her in the eye.

She screamed and started crying.

Tell anyone about this and I'll kill you! Got it! Trent yelled.

Yes! Just leave me alone! Gwen screamed.

* Flashback Ends *

I can't believe he would do that.

I had to tell someone or I would die in a few weeks. But if I told someone I would die in a few days.

I had to do what was best. I sat by Duncan. He pulled off my hat and saw the black eye. He got furious.

I was about to tell him who did this but then Trent called.

I answered and he just started screaming. I could tell Duncan heard the screaming. I got up and told him I had to go. He looked at me worried and I told him "I'll talk to you later".

I walked away and went to the bathroom were Trent was waiting for me. I knew he was going to hit me again. I slowly walked over there getting ready to run. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tight. I screamed and then suddenly someone punched Trent. It was Duncan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Duncan P.O.V**

When Gwen left the table I new something was up. I decided to follow her. She was meeting Trent so I decided to leave but then I heard her scream.

Trent was grabbing her wrist really hard. I ran over to him and punched him the face. Gwen ran up to me and gave me a huge hug. She started crying so I tried to comfort her.

We just left Trent on the floor knocked out and we ditched the rest of the day and went to my house.

We sat down on the couch and it was silent for awhile. Until Gwen talked.

"Thanks." she said softly.

"No problem." I said.

She gave me another tight hug and then she kissed my on the cheek. I held her close and lifted her head so she looked me in the eyes. I gave her a kiss on the lips and she surprisingly kissed back.

"Gwen I love you" I said.

"Duncan I love you to but you have Courtney" Gwen said with frown.

"Gwen I don't want Courtney I want you" I said.

Gwen kissed me again. The kiss depended and became more passionate. I licked her lips begging for an entrance which she granted. Our tongues collided and then she pulled back.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"You need to know he hit me more then once." Gwen said.

She lifted her shirt up and showed me all the bruises. I was horrified! How could someone do that!

She put her shirt back down and I held her tight. "Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore" I told her. No matter what I would keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gwen P.O.V**

I was walking down the hall when a pair of hands blocked my eyes. I started giggling. I turned around and thought I would see Duncan but I was wrong. It was Trent.

I just froze. What was I going to do?

I was about to scream but then he covered my mouth. I kicked him in the balls and ran as fast as I could. Apparently he was wearing a cup so it didn't hurt. He got up grabbed me and shoved me in the bathroom. He locked the door and came closer to me. He plugged the sink up and turned the water on. On one of the sinks he hit it and it broke. Water went splashing everywhere.

I screamed Duncan's name as loud as I could. Trent got really mad and slapped me. He slammed me into the bathroom stall. He grabbed my hair and forced my head in the toilet. I tried to get some air but he was to strong. If Duncan didn't get here fast enough I was going to be dead.

**Duncan P.O.V**

I was walking with Courtney. I was trying to tell her I wanted to break up but she kept talking. She wouldn't shut up. I soon got tired of it and yelled at her.

"COURTNEY! Shut up! God I'm trying to tell you I want to break up" I yelled.

Courtney just stood there looking shocked. "What why" she asked.

"We used to have a spark but we lost it. I'm tired of you always trying to change me. I can't take it anymore! I'm sorry but it's over." I told her.

She started crying but then she grabbed my wrist. "Wait we can work this out"

I was about to say know we can't but then I heard someone scream my name. It sounded like Gwen. Why would she scream for me? Then it hit me. Trent had gotten to her.

I ran looking for Gwen but I couldn't find her. I started looking for her friend wondering if they knew where she was. I saw all of them standing by the girl's bathroom. Lashawna and Bridgette turned saying "Duncan! Trent grabbed Gwen and took in there!" They started crying and DJ and Geoff calmed them down. I can't believe he would do that.

I told all of them to move so I could kick the door down and when I did what I saw wasn't pretty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Duncan P.O.V**

I kicked the door down to get to Gwen. When I did what I saw was horrible. Trent was there standing over Gwen's frozen body laughing. Her hair was wet and then I knew what he did. He had drowned her.

"You basterd!" I yelled.

"She deserved it" He calmly said.

I walked over to him and punched in the face, kneed him in the gut and kept hurting him until her was down.

"Call the cops and get the principal" I yelled to Lashawna and Bridgette.

I saw Trent starting to move and I said "Geoff, DJ hold him down.

I ran over to Gwen and touched her cheek. Her skin was so cold. I checked for a pulse but couldn't find one.

I pressed my lips against hers and did CPR. After five tries she still wasn't moving. I started to cry. Soon the principal came in and gasped.

DJ and Geoff made Trent tell the principal what had happened.

The paramedics rushed in and got her on a gurdy.

I was about to saw good bye until I saw her move a little.

"Wait" I yelled.

I tried giving her CPR one more time and she gasped for air.

I held her hand and said "Gwen your alright".

She hugged me and said "Thank you Duncan, you're my hero!".

I kissed her one more time and got in my car to get to the hospital. "She's going to be alright" I said with joy. As I was driving out I saw Trent get put in a cop car. I smiled and went to the hospital to see Gwen.

So that's the ending. Or is it? Anyway I didn't know what to write so it might suck. Hope you like it and please review!


End file.
